empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Defel Prime
Defel Prime (HD 133131) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 153.3 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 37,844,562 Number of assigned police squadrons: 20 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 5 System jump gate coordinates 11530407; note that this gate orbits the B star in this system Ascension 15 03 35 Declination -27 50 33 Stars in system (binary system) HD 133131 A, 0.95 solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity -0.31 Fe/H, spectral class G2 V HD 133131 B, 0.93 solar masses, unknown solar radii, metallicity -0.28 Fe/H, spectral class G2 Non-CHZ planets Defel Prime A 2, 155 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 3407 days, semi-major axis 4.4 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.5, equilibrium temperature 117.6 K, uninhabited Defel Prime B 1, 795 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 6119 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity 0.62, equilibrium temperature 95.5 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Defel Prime A 2 b, 1.29 Earth masses, 1.22 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 119 K, uninhabited Defel Prime A 2 c, 1.07 Earth masses, 1.02 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 118 K, uninhabited Defel Prime A 2 d, 1.01 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 119 K, uninhabited Defel Prime A 2 e, 0.78 Earth masses, 0.89 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 118 K, uninhabited Defel Prime A 2 f, 0.55 Earth masses, 0.71 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 117 K, uninhabited Defel Prime B 1 b, 1.3 Earth masses, 1.23 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 96 K, uninhabited Defel Prime B 1 c, 1.12 Earth masses, 1.06 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 97 K, uninhabited Defel Prime B 1 d, 0.5 Earth masses, 0.67 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 96 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Defel Prime A 1, 455 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 649 days, semi-major axis 1.44 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.32, equilibrium temperature 205 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Defel Prime A 1 b, 1.34 Earth masses, 1.23 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 257 K, population 36,995,648 Defel Prime A 1 c, 1.02 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 205 K, uninhabited Defel Prime A 1 d, 0.53 Earth masses, 0.69 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 204 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.75 AU System Details This brilliant binary system is a popular destination for sightseeing for people who have very powerful ships. The pirate and other UEO forces in this system are near legendary for their tenacity and firepower, which is far higher than normal for this sector. The system's security rating is abnormally high for such a popular pirate haven, but this can be attributed to the corrupt Asgardian central government and its rigged security rating system, which is designed to fool people into thinking that certain systems are safe when they are actually very dangerous. You should have a Victor or Astral Wing at least, and you should have at least half a dozen escorts, in order to come to this system safely. The one inhabited moon in this system has been heavily terraformed, although there are some areas of the moon where the colonists still live in dome habitats due to the strange and rapid changes in the somewhat unstable atmosphere of the moon. The instability of the atmosphere in terraformed bodies is a major problem that has negatively affected many colonies. Category:Star Systems Category:Binary Star Systems